1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording tape cartridge which rotatably accommodates a single reel onto which recording tape such as a magnetic tape or the like is wound.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recording tapes such as magnetic tapes and the like are used as external recording media for computers and the like. Recording tape cartridges that accommodate a single reel on which a recording tape is wound take up little space when stored and can record large amounts of information, and are employed as such recording tapes.
An opening aperture is formed in a case of such a recording tape cartridge. The recording tape is drawn out through this opening, and wound around a drive device side winding reel. Accordingly, there have been various schemes in the prior art for preventing dust and the like from ingressing through the opening aperture and adhering to the recording tape.
In a recording tape cartridge 100 shown in FIG. 10, an opening 104 is formed in a side wall 102A of a case 102 (a side wall along a case loading direction A). This opening 104 is structured to be openable and closeable by a door 106 which slides along the loading direction.
Alternatively, in a recording tape cartridge 112 shown in FIG. 11, an opening 116 is formed in a front face wall 114A of a case 114 (a frontward wall which faces in the case loading direction A). This opening 116 is structured to be openable and closeable by a swivel-type door 118, which opens and closes by rotation about a shaft.
Further, in a recording tape cartridge 120 shown in FIG. 12, an opening 124 is formed by cutting away a corner portion of a case 122. The opening 124 is structured to be opened and closed directly by a leader block 126, which is a leader member connected to an end portion of a magnetic tape T.
However, for each of these cases, there have been demands to the effect that the door that opens and closes the opening of the case should be made to open and close more smoothly, by reducing contact resistance which is caused by the door and a ceiling plate or floor plate of the case.